Resolve
by littlegreengirl
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Set in the time before Neuro goes back to hell. What is behind his resolve to come back?


**Resolve**

A Neuro/Yako fanfic

Written by: me

Characters belong to: Matsuei Yuusei (the genius which I am sadly not) thus I make no claim of these characters or story, I am simply not capable of creating something that horribly awesome.

Yako sat next to the sleeping figure of her so called assistant as he slept in his comatose state. She was, needless to say, scared. Somewhere deep inside she felt it, he was dieing but she didn't know what to do. Bring him to a place full of miasma? She knew none. Thus she just sat there as she had done for the past days or so, observing.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to reach out and gently brush his now light colored bangs from his pale forehead, she didn't fearing she might wake him up. Still, she wanted to do something, if he died or more like when though she hated to admit it, what would she regret most, regret that she didn't do when she had the chance. A moment passed by and she had settled for it, something she kind of expected to want to do knowing that she desperately loved the fragile demon beside her.

Slowly, ever so slowly she bent down and with greater care than you take in handling a baby, she gently let her lips graze his. It was only a small graze, but it was enough to send a flood of warmth through her body, so strong she almost feared breaking her promise not to cry.

A few days later, when she returned to the office, a figure was standing beside him and before long a strange set of events had occurred, but the only thing that mattered to her were the last few words, Neuro was indeed, just as she feared, going to die. Happiness that there was a way to get him back to safety mixed with sorrow that he had to leave. The feeling of happiness won, she was never one to be pessimistic anyways, still she saw that he somewhat hesitated and responded immediately.

Neuro knew that he needed to go back to hell in order to survive, after all Zera had just stated the obvious truth, yet he had lingered. Over the past few days he had done not so much sleeping as pondering about what to do next, he knew that he had to leave and yet every fiber of his being seemed to want to stay, this could not possibly be because of the puzzles alone. Seeing the creature beside him evolve as much as she had brought him a greater feeling than any puzzle had given him so far, he was a little worried. Leaving her alone, what if she ceased to evolve, to exist? Could she defend herself alone? And the rest of humanity? Then came the other problem, what if he couldn't come back? He would say when instead of if but there was always an if when it came to crossing dimensions. These thoughts kept circling his mind over and over and ironically, his mind circled around Yako at that time. She was a huge reason to why he wanted to stay, in various ways. He wanted to protect her longer, to be near her, to tease her, to simply be near her for longer because what if he went back, and lost her? At that time he felt a warm breath dance across his face, then a pair of wonderfully warm lips brushed against his own. It took a great deal of concentration just to keep his breathing pace down though his heartbeat could not help but quicken significantly.

Suddenly, there was so much more about this world that he would miss too much to let go of.

Then came Zera, his reluctant way home.

Now, in one way or other, he has to say goodbye to this world and all that comes with it. He lets her know of the slim possibilities of his return only to be struck down by her boldest line towards him yet. "Quickly return and come back" and she dared call him stupid. Still, her words, though a bit illogical, so utterly reassuring. Relieved, he bursts out in laughter and presses her to his chest in return for her statement. It doesn't feel as if there is anything to worry about anymore, after all, he trusts her completely.

For a split second as she lifts her head, he contemplates whether or not to return the kiss which he recognizes as a token of affection, though wanting to, he decides against it. Perhaps it would lead to some sort of difficulty.

The night passes by quickly as they chat and before she wakes up from being knocked unconscious by one of his traps it is time for him to leave. A good thing he decides, being repulsed at the idea of saying their goodbyes, which would be unnecessary anyways since he would return with certainty.

_However_, he pauses, about to leave gazing upon her sleeping/unconscious form, _however_. The swirling green of his eyes darken a bit, just once more he would like to know the feeling of their lips locked together, something that seemed to shake him to his very core. Thought and done, before his unusually fast brain could come up with a reason not to, he was kneeling down beside her mere inches away from her face. Slowly and gently he presses flesh against flesh and succumbs completely to this newly found human emotion. Yes, he was without fail coming back and he was doing so solely for her, though he wasn't ever going to admit that to anyone but himself.


End file.
